One Last Chance at Love
by Iago96
Summary: Harry uses his Slytherin cunning to get what he wants. HPSS. ONE SHOT


**One Last Chance at Love**

A twenty-one year old Harry Potter, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, turned to his neighbour at the Head Table and whispered excitedly, "Remmy is coming for a visit tomorrow. It's been far too long; I've almost been acting like you in class. My students are becoming afraid of me. Thank Merlin it's Thursday."

The other man didn't turn his head but murmured back, "Potter, please I have no wish to hear of your depravities with the werewolf."

A faint snort from the younger man was the only indication that he had heard him before he went back to his meal.

Unbeknownst to Harry his comment had stirred intense feelings in his confidant though, as usual, he showed none of them to the public. To distract himself he took to glaring out at the students, though not his precious Slytherins of course. As soon as he was able, the Potions Master left the Head Table for the safety of his beloved dungeons in a flurry of black robes. The stoic man spent the rest of the night attempting to mark his sixth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff essays. When the students finally got their homework back not even the Ravenclaws were able to decipher the scrawl covering their work.

The following morning - the day Remus Lupin was due to arrive - Severus went to the Great Hall as usual and took his customary seat; it had been his seat for twenty years and he wasn't about to change now. Harry had shocked the entire staff when on his first day as DADA professor he took the always empty seat next to the surly Potions Master and had remained there for almost a whole year. Surprisingly, they had never argued. The professors who had been in the Order knew that Harry and Severus could manage to not kill each other but they still enjoyed snipping at each other. Harry and Remus Lupin soon entered the Great Hall; Severus had hoped to have left by then but had been caught in a conversation with Minerva. Harry took his usual chair beside Severus and Remus spelled an extra chair onto the end of the table. Severus felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dropped over him as Harry leant over to whisper something into the werewolf's ear. When Remus laughed, his heart (yes such an organ did exist contrary to popular belief) contracted painfully. The Potions Master resigned himself to the fact that Harry was with Remus Lupin. 'He seems happy at least.' Severus had fallen for Harry some months ago and believed that it had been coming on ever since their days in the Order together. 'Potter has matured into a handsome, powerful young man. He is confident but not arrogant and has his mother's kindness.'

Severus tried his hardest to ignore the couple next to him but found himself listening intently; it took Minerva McGonagall poking him in the arm repeatedly to distract him.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"I said that the bell just went. You're going to be late for class if you don't leave now, Severus." She answered patiently. The elder woman was used to the man's sour attitude by now.

The Potions Master jumped up and swept off to the dungeons. Harry didn't have a lesson for another hour so he took the time to talk some more with Remus.

"It's so good to see you, Moony. It's been far too long." Harry said as they walked around the lake.

Remus nodded sadly, "It has, cub. So tell me, how has life been treating you?"

"Teaching is difficult but rewarding – I love it!" Harry smiled. He had wanted to teach since he had graduated. Being an Auror had only been something he had though he should do because it was expected of him. Once he defeated Voldemort at age nineteen he had studied for his Defence Mastery and Dumbledore had jumped at the chance to get his dear boy as Defence Instructor.

"I thought you would. But what of love? Surely you have found someone by now." Remus was concerned for his cub, at the age of twenty one he had never taken a lover. The werewolf knew it was because Harry wanted to give his innocence to someone he loved but as yet he had not found such a person.

Harry blushed a wonderfully Gryffindor red. "I have found someone, Remmy." He confessed. "But I fear my father and Siri would disapprove of my choice."

It only took Remus a few seconds to realise who Harry had fallen for. A smile spread over his tired face, "Severus is a good man, cub. James and Siri may not have approved in the beginning but once Lily and I had finished with them they would. They would want to see you happy, it doesn't matter who as long as they do."

Harry hugged his pseudo-godfather tightly. "Thank you." He whispered. "He does. If only I could convince him of that."

"Severus is nothing if not stubborn, you already knew that. Though, I did notice that our dearest Potions Master was rather distracted at breakfast, especially when you whispered in my ear. I take it that is why I am here?" The Gryffindor asked with a wicked smirk.

Harry immediately looked contrite, "It's not that I don't want to see you, Remmy but I have to try and spur him into action. I've been making overtures since I came back to Hogwarts but I don't think he's picked up on them. I've been trying for a year. I just don't know if he's interested. If I asked him outright he'd probably deny it straight away even if he actually did and then I'd never be able to look at him again. I'm so sorry for using you like this, Remmy, but I can't see any other way."

Remus laughed, "Not to worry, cub. I don't mind." He sobered and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's good to see you. I hope he comes around soon."

"Me too. I don't know how long I can wait." Harry joked. Now that Remus was in on his plan and approved Harry felt a lot more confident. Hermione had known that he fancied Snape for over a year and they had carefully broken it to Ron a few months ago. The redhead had been shocked to say the least but had gotten over it quite well. He just begged Harry not to give him details which he had agreed to whilst laughing uncontrollably at his best friend's face. Since then Ron had even grown accustomed to the idea and was waiting to meet the man again, this time as Harry's lover.

The Potion Master's classes soon discovered that their teacher was in a foul mood and did their utmost not to aggravate the man but apparently failed if the sheer number of points removed from each house, including Slytherin, and amount of detentions given were any indication. As the final bell tolled Severus sighed in relief. 'It is finally the weekend!'

He sedately walked down to his chambers within the dark dungeons. Letting his feet lead the way while his mind was otherwise occupied. Jealousy and heartbreak warred within his heart. The stern man grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey to drown his sorrows in. By two o'clock Saturday morning the bottle was empty and Severus had come to a decision.

Harry was awoken by his wards alerting him to someone's presence outside his door a second before he heard the knock. Yawning, he threw back the covers and trudged sleepily to his front door which was guarded by Salazar Slytherin himself. The portrait opened as he arrived and he gaped slightly as he took in the sight of a _definitely_ drunk Severus Snape.

Snape, on the other hand, was too absorbed in the sight of an almost naked Harry to notice said young man gaping. It seemed that the hero of the Wizarding world slept only in boxers.

After a few moments Harry seemed to notice Severus' gaze and smirked to make any Slytherin proud. "Like the view?" He asked sarcastically.

Severus' eyes leapt back up to the Gryffindor's face as he blushed quite prettily, in Harry's opinion. 'Oh no I did not just think that Snape blushed _prettily_.' His mind moaned. He suppressed a yawn, "Severus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked when it appeared that the other man was just going to stand there all night.

After swaying on the spot for a few moments Severus demanded, "Where is Lupin?"

'Wow, his voice isn't even slurred.' Harry marvelled. "Remmy? He's at home in Grimmauld Place asleep I would expect like I had been."

Severus only heard the word 'home' in his drunken state and took it the wrong way. Harry and Lupin lived together! This was unbearable. He had to do something. The Potions Master swept past the sleepy Gryffindor and started pacing his living room.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Please, do come in." He muttered under his breath sarcastically as he shut the door. Watching in amusement as Severus paced, Harry sat down on the couch and waited for the sour man to speak. However, it was entertainment itself to see the ever graceful Severus Snape stagger drunkenly, Harry could smell the firewhiskey on him. He had never seen Severus this drunk before, perhaps it meant that his plan was working. Harry's heart leapt for joy at the thought. His face betrayed nothing of his hope, only faint amusement.

Finally Severus burst out, facing Harry for the first time since he entered the Defence Master's room, "You can't see Lupin!"

Harry blinked, "Why not?" He asked innocently in confusion.

"Whatever you need, you will get from me alone," Severus snarled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Severus."

With an impatient sigh Severus crossed the distance between them and bent down to roughly capture Harry's lips with his own.

Harry froze in shock but after Severus' tongue darted out to ask for entrance he began to kiss back just as passionately. He pulled the older man down onto his lap aching for more contact. Fingers wound in each other's hair holding the other close. Their groins crushed together happily. Harry moaned.

Eventually the need for air overtook them and the two men broke away breathless.

Severus didn't immediately return his lips to Harry's instead he began to kiss and nibble on the younger man's neck. "Mine." He whispered possessively.

"Yours," Harry agreed breathless from his soon to be lover's ministrations. He tilted his head to regain those wonderful lips once again.

Severus pulled back, "Bedroom." He stated firmly pulling Harry to his feet.

Harry followed the intoxicated man to his bedroom. He knew he should be nervous but Severus had never hurt him before. Besides, it was entirely possible that this one night would be all he got with the infamously stubborn man and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it just in case. He was led to the bed in the centre of the room.

Severus pulled Harry flush against himself and kissed him again desperately. He inserted a leg in-between Harry's and smirked into the luscious lips he was currently kissing as he felt the hardness there. His younger lover moaned loudly.

After what seemed an age Severus was finally on top of the Gryffindor, pressing him into the mattress. The Slytherin began to kiss his way down Harry's body, exploring every inch of uncovered skin he could find. Harry kissed and caressed any part of Severus that came into his reach but remained lying down - overwhelmed by the passion he was feeling.

Severus reached his boxer short's elastic waist band and ran his tongue between the skin and material. Harry cried out uncontrollably. His hips were raised off the bed and the underwear pulled off completely. Now he was naked as the day he was born before his lover who Harry decided was wearing far too many clothes. He banished them to god knows where with a wave of his hand and gazed at his pale lover. Severus leaned in for a kiss and their groins met again. The skin to skin contact felt wonderful! Wonderful friction!

As they broke apart for air Harry pleaded, "More, please, more."

Severus willingly obliged. He moved lower down the bed so his legs were almost on the floor and his head at Harry's engorged member. He licked the tip like an ice cream cone then took it in his mouth entirely.

Harry gasped with the new sensation. Heat! Oh god! More! Please! He cried out helplessly in Parsletongue.

Hearing the snake language out of that delicious mouth sent shivers down Severus' spine and aroused him even more. He removed his mouth and placed his fingers at Harry's most intimate opening. He looked to his lover, asking permission. Harry nodded hurriedly. More he needed more or he would surely die from frustration.

He heard Severus mutter something and then he felt a strange sensation inside his passage, as though it had just been coated with gel. Lubrication charm, the still barely working part of his mind realised. Then Severus' fingers breached him and he lost all coherent thought.

The long slender fingers quickly found the point of most feeling and tortured it mercilessly. By the time Severus had stretched him enough to permit easy intercourse Harry had been reduced to a hissing wreck.

When he finally slid in both men gasped; Harry because of the fullness and rightness of the sensation, Severus because of the feeling of coming home. Never had he felt so welcome in another's body.

"You're wonderful, love. So tight and hot. Everything I ever imagined and more." Severus gasped as he began to thrust gently at first but picking up speed as their passions grew.

Wanted this for so long… Glad I waited. Definitely worth it… Love you. Harry hissed. Severus didn't understand the hissing but was too far gone to ask for a translation.

I'm close. So close, love. Harry moaned in Parsletongue. Finally he lapsed back into English but still with a lot of hissing, "Severus."

Harry reached completion and the contractions brought Severus over the edge, he followed a few short thrusts later. Spent, Severus collapsed next to Harry and kissed him gently, lovingly.

Harry yawned as he snuggled closer to his lover, being spooned. Severus flung one arm around his waist and settled down to rest.

Just before he succumbed to sleep Harry spoke, "I have never been in a relationship with Remus. He is like a father to me not a lover."

He felt Severus shift in the dark, his arm was removed. Harry tensed waiting for the inevitable explosion. "So you tricked me?" His voice was deceptively soft.

"Yes…I didn't think there was any other way. If I had come to you outright I would have been turned away, don't deny it. I hoped that you would be spurred into action if you thought you were going to loose me." He confessed.

"How very Slytherin of you," Was the only response he received in an inscrutable voice. In truth Severus was impressed and flattered that his lover had gone to such trouble to get him. He could not be angry at him, not since his actions had given him what he had long desired. Showing his lover that he was not angry, Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man and went to sleep.

Harry relaxed as he felt Severus' arms encase him protectively. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of dark gazes and loving hands.

Light streaming in through the gap in his curtains hit Harry in the face, waking him. For a moment he was confused by the presence of another in his bed but almost immediately his memory of earlier that morning rushed back to him. He blushed slightly, a huge smile on his face. He remembered what Severus had said during their lovemaking. Severus loved him! Wanted him! Him, Harry Potter; the scrawny boy with messy hair and ugly glasses, though he didn't wear them anymore. Knowing that Severus would have a major headache when he awoke Harry silently and wandlessly, summoned a hangover potion. Putting the vial down on the bedside table Harry snuggled back into the warm embrace and began to trace lazy circles on his lover's arm.

Severus woke up to the sensation of someone's fingers drawing lightly on his skin, his eyes flickered open. He was hoping that he hadn't dreamt that last night. He hadn't. There was Harry, his lover. The sour man smiled softly at the other man as he looked up. A second later a vial was hovering above him, "You must have a killer headache after all that firewhiskey you drank." Harry commented dryly.

Severus' headache chose that precise moment to rear its ugly head; he grabbed the potion and downed it without a grimace at the vile taste, "Thanks."

Once his lover had a clear head Harry let his nervousness show, "What's going to happen now?" Severus may have made love to him last night but he was severely intoxicated. The man might have changed his mind now he was sober. That thought chilled Harry to the core.

Severus understood the meaning behind the question and searched Harry's face, trying to discover what his young lover wanted to hear, deciding that since Harry had gone through all that trouble to force him into action he might be amenable to a relationship between them he answered honestly, "Whatever we want."

The Potion Master knew he had made the correct decision when his partner's face broke into a brilliant smile. Harry leant over and kissed him.

The couple eventually got out of bed and ready for the day. They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, luckily the two men were always early risers so it was not very late into the morning, there were not many students present but almost all the staff. None paid attention to the two professors entering together, their cordiality was well known, except for a certain werewolf. He watched them approach the table hopefully. Harry and Severus took their customary seats and began to eat breakfast. Harry greeted Remus happily, "Morning, Remmy."

"Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Severus." Remus ventured.

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement and greeting, "Lupin."

The werewolf could smell them on each other. He grinned knowingly at Harry and got a blush in return. The tawny haired man laughed, making some of the professors turn to them in curiosity.

No one saw two hands slip underneath the table and gently entwine their fingers, faces inscrutable. That is to say no one but an old man with twinkling blue eyes. He was happy for his boys, they deserved happiness and love. Though he did wonder at how they got together. Maybe he could get Remus Lupin to tell him, the man seemed to know about the relationship.


End file.
